The present invention relates to a golf training aid, in particular, though not exclusively, to a putting training aid for the pendulum putting stroke.
The game of golf is a popular game played by both professionals and amateurs. Players aim to hit a golf ball from a tee to a hole in as few strokes as possible. The hole is located on a putting green which is a carefully prepared carpet of short grass that surrounds the hole and provides a smooth surface on which the golf ball can roll. There are a number of types of shot that a player may make during a game. Three of the most common strokes are a drive, an approach shot and a putt. A drive is a long-distance shot that is played from the tee, the aim being to hit the ball as far as possible towards the green. An approach shot is made with the aim of landing the ball on the green. A putt is usually made on the putting green, the intention being to roll the ball along the green into the hole.
It is often believed that good putting is the key to obtaining a low score. In order to putt accurately and consistently it is important to have a reliable and reproducible putting action. There are a number of different putting actions that are commonly used by different players. These include the pop stroke, the hook stroke, the cut stroke, the wrist stroke, the block stroke, the push stroke and the pendulum stroke. The pendulum stroke is often considered to be the easiest, simplest, most reproducible and therefore the most reliable way to putt.
With reference to FIG. 1, the pendulum action involves keeping the positional relationship between the arms 110, wrists 120, hands 130 and putter 80 constant, thus forming a ‘Y’ shape 140. In order to hit the ball, the player's shoulders 160 are rotated (or rocked) in a single plane with the player's head 170 being the ‘pivot’ point. During the whole stroke, from backswing (A), to impact (B), to follow-through (C), the ‘Y’ shape 140 is kept constant and the player's shoulders 160 are maintained in a single plane. It is also desirable for the player to keep his head 170 over the starting position of the ball during the stroke. A pendulum putting action helps to provide accurate putts because there are as few body movements as possible.
A specific type of pendulum putting action is known as the vertical pendulum stroke. In this action, the player's shoulders 160 are maintained in a vertical plane during the stroke. This means that the putter head travels in a straight line parallel to the plane of the player's shoulders during the stroke. Since the player should be aligned in the direction they wish the ball to travel (known as the aim direction), the vertical pendulum stroke ensures that the ball travels in the aim direction irrespective of the position in the stroke at which impact occurs. This therefore further improves the reliability of the pendulum putting action. In some putting actions the triangle 150 formed by the player's arms 110 and shoulders 160 is maintained in the same plane as that of the shoulders 150.
Many players find it difficult to consistently reproduce a pendulum putting action. This is partly because in many other golf strokes the wrists flex and the shoulders rotate out of plane. This means that the pendulum putting stroke may feel somewhat unnatural.
In order to help players improve their pendulum putting action a number of training aids have been designed. One training aid comprises a straight track within which the putter head travels. Whilst this ensures that the putter head travels in a straight line, it does not prevent the player from flexing his wrists, rotating his shoulders or moving his head. In other words, it teaches the result of a vertical pendulum putting action as opposed to the body movement required to ensure a vertical pendulum putting action. Therefore, when the track is taken away, the player may find that it is still difficult to move the putter head in a straight line and produce accurate putts.
It is therefore desirable to provide a putting training aid that aims to teach a player the feel and body movement of a consistent pendulum putting action.